Sunrise, Sunset
by Blossom Sakura
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto has been living at Awimisuki Academy for quite a long time, when she receives an email from a very unexpected person.


****

Sunrise, Sunset

__

(Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura in any possible way. I am simply continuing on from the anime series on television. Please do not sue me)

- - - - - - - - - - 

She stared at herself in the glass mirror, which was standing motionless in her fixed dormitory room at the Awimisuki Academy. A young woman, possibly around the age of fifteen, stared back. Her pale face, framed by tendrils of neat auburn locks, looked quite frustrated. Her wide emerald green eyes, full of desperation, were blinking, trying to force the tears away.

"You've got mail." A small, animated envelope popped up on her computer screen, a letter falling into place in the envelope. The girl tore her gaze from the mirror and walked somberly over to her brand new computer. Sitting down at the chair, she lay her hand on the flashing mouse and moved it to click on her new email. 

---

To: **cherryblossom@petal.net**

From: **littlewolf@hongkong.com.au**

__

Dear Sakura,

How are you? I'm hope you're well… how can I say that? Of course you're not. You've been sent to that boarding school. I really miss you, Sakura, and I really mean that. Please call me.

Syaoran

The girl, Sakura Kinomoto, felt more tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She missed her friends a lot more than words could express, and would give anything to talk or see them again. She sighed wistfully, trying to get herself more comfortable in the computer chair. Sakura hesitated, thinking for a second, whether she should call Syaoran or not. Finally, her heart told her to pick up the phone, so she did.

Her hand reached out for her black cell phone, decorated with tiny cherry blossoms. It froze in mid-air, for a split second, but Sakura picked it up, her eyebrows furrowed in a knot. She was frowning. Her fingers pressed the correct numbers, and then Sakura raised the cell phone to her pierced ear. 

It was ringing.

__

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

On the fifth ring, Sakura felt like hanging up, but someone picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chan? Is that you?"

"Hai."

"I've missed you a lot, Sakura."

"I've missed you all too." Sakura's green eyes were growing watery again.

"How are you?" Syaoran seemed generally excited to hear from Sakura again.

"Good, thanks. How are you?"

"Great!"

"How's Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo Daidouji was Sakura's cousin and best friend.

"Tomoyo… umm.. She's good."

"Really?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Well, she's in hospital, Sakura."

"What?! Why?!" Sakura began to take rushed breaths. 

"Sakura.. she has a form of cancer. It's not terminal, but there's a possibility she could die. I'm sorry, Sakura."

"…" There was no reply from Sakura's end. Tears began falling down Sakura's cheeks. He hand clutched tightly at her pleated skirt, bunching the material up in her hand. 

"Sakura?"

"… doozo. Is she alright? I have to come back to Japan." Sakura whispered quietly. 

"She's fine. Eriol is by her side, night and day. He really loves her." 

__

"… I hope so. I would kill myself if anything were to happen to Tomoyo-chan."

"… look at the sky, Sakura." Syaoran spoke, trying to get Sakura's mind off everything.

"… oh?" Sakura's emerald green eyes darted to the sky outside her framed window.

A beautiful sun was rising, its rays shining brightly. The sky was a mixture of attractive plum, light blue, pale pink and tangerine orange colours. It was truly a sight to see. A creamy white dove flew past, flapping its elegant wings grandly.

"Syaoran… it's beautiful." She whispered softly, the scenery taking her breath away.

"Just like you, my Sakura-chan." 

"… really? You think I'm beautiful?'

"I more than think you're beautiful, Sakura. I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being, with my whole heart and soul. You are my sunrise, my sunset."

Sakura was shocked.

"Syaoran-kun… that's so sweet. I love you, too. I just wish you were there by my side, so I could kiss you right now, just like in a fairytale." Sakura giggled her girlish laugh. He was so romantic.

"Come back home. We need you."

"I think it's time for me to come back."

"Good. Do come. I'll be waiting for you, my cherry blossom."

With a click, Syaoran hung up. Sakura looked at the beautiful sunrise outside her window. Somehow, she knew everything would be okay, that Tomoyo would live and that she'd be with Syaoran. Someday.


End file.
